You took so long
by Basileya
Summary: James ha estado detrás de Lily desde hace meses pero, cada vez que intenta acercarse a ella, la pelirroja le rechaza; ésa es la pauta. Pero el merodeador tiene ingenio de sobra para que cada intento parezca totalmente nuevo.


_¡Hooooola! Sé que probablemente estaréis pensando, ¿está subiendo un James&Lily cuando debería haber escrito el nuevo capítulo del Dramione? Pero es que no he podido resistirme; la idea llevaba rondándome la cabeza desde hace un par de semanitas ya. _

_Y ahora sin más, os dejo con el oneshot (sí, ya me enrollaré abajo jajajaj)_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**You took so long**

**1.**

—Tú. Yo. Una cena. La Sala de los Menesteres. ¿Qué me dices? —sugirió James Potter con la mejor sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes de su repertorio.

El curso en Hogwarts había llegado a su fin. Al día siguiente todos los alumnos partirían a sus respectivas casas para disfrutar del verano hasta que llegase la hora de regresar a iniciar un nuevo curso. Eso para James solo significaba una cosa: iba a pasar dos largos meses sin ver a Lily. Durante aquel curso —el sexto para ellos—, como durante el anterior, el merodeador se había dedicado a perseguirla e intentar que saliese con él. No lo había conseguido; de hecho, se encontraba bastante lejos de lograrlo.

—No puedo. Tengo planes —dijo Lily con simpleza sin ni siquiera mirarle.

—Vale, ¿quién es él? —preguntó James revolviéndose el pelo, gesto que aunque intentaba desechar no podía cuando se ponía nervioso o molesto, o ansioso.

—No es nadie. No cenar contigo esta noche es mi plan de esta noche —aclaró Lily con una sonrisa entre burlona y sarcástica mientras continuaba andando.

Esta información alivió a James. Se había pasado todo el año espantando a todos los moscones que se le acercaban a la pelirroja. El que hubiese uno del que no estuviese enterado era improbable pero no imposible; habría sido un error imperdonable. Sabía que eso no era algo que le diese muchos puntos con Lily pero era algo superior a sus fuerzas; en cuanto veía que había algún chico cerca de ella con las mismas intenciones que tenía él, Sirius y él se las ingeniaban en idear algo para que el chico en cuestión desapareciese del radar de la pelirroja misteriosamente.

Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Lily era muy cabezota y, no solo no quería salir con él, sino que no creía que él estuviese loco por ella, cosa que jamás podría demostrarle si no le daba la oportunidad, y nunca le daba la más mínima oportunidad porque creía que él se estaba burlando de ella y que no iba en serio, y no podría demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba si nunca le daba una oportunidad y... ¿se entiende? Vamos, el puto cuento de nunca acabar.

—Oh, vamos, Lily, ¿y cómo voy a sobrevivir sin ti todas las vacaciones? —preguntó James mientras atravesaban el retrato de la Dama Gorda para entrar en la sala común.

—Bueno —repuso Lily encogiéndose de hombros—, supongo que lo averiguaremos después del verano, ¿no?

Mientras James la veía desaparecer escaleras arriba no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿aquello había sido una proposición? No estaba del todo seguro pero desde luego estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Tenía todo un verano por delante para planear cómo ganarse, de una vez por todas, el corazón de Lily Evans. El próximo curso, el último, sería su año.

**2.**

—¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o tengo que pasar otra vez delante de ti?

No se habían ni montado en los carruajes para hacer el viaje desde la estación de Hogsmeade hasta el castillo y James Potter ya había vuelto a la carga. Lily no sabía por qué se había hecho ilusiones de que habría madurado durante el verano antes de iniciar el último curso en Hogwarts y que la dejaría en paz de una maldita vez. Obviamente se había equivocado de lleno. El cabecilla de los merodeadores se había pasado todo el verano elaborando un plan para conquistar a la pelirroja.

—Has pasado por delante de mí un millón de veces, Potter —masculló Lily entre dientes tratando de armarse de paciencia—. Si no ha funcionado aun, no creo que vaya a hacerlo ahora.

—Hay quien dice que la paciencia es una virtud —canturreó James con una evidente sonrisa en los labios.

—Me parece estupendo. Pero no es una que yo tenga —espetó Lily agarrando a Marlenne del brazo y acelerando sus pasos hacia el carruaje; solo estaba a unos pocos metros.

—Vamos, Lily, ¿es que vas a decirme que no me has echado de menos? —preguntó el merodeador de forma zalamera, con esa sonrisa marca registrada que hacía temblar las piernas, poniéndose delante de Lily y caminando hacia atrás para poder seguir hablando con ella.

Vale, aquello no era algo que fuese a reconocer en voz alta y, ni siquiera, algo que fuese a decir dentro de su cabeza otra vez. Pero era posible, probable, que puede, quizás, quizás, quizás, le hubiese echado un poquitín de menos. Solo un poquito.

Durante el curso anterior cada vez que James Potter la molestaba no podía dejar de pensar en los dos meses de vacaciones de pura tranquilidad que iba a tener sin el merodeador persiguiéndola por todos lados. Sin embargo, al cabo de varios días en su casa y tras alguna discusión con su hermana Petunia —ya no sabía cómo decirle que la había escuchado la primera vez que la llamó bicho raro, no hacía falta que se lo repitiese cada cuarto de hora—, empezó a echar de menos tener a James revoloteando, como ella decía, a su alrededor.

Se había acostumbrado a tenerle siempre cerca. Y, por mucho que le sacasen de quicio sus múltiples intentos para que saliese con él, sus continuas amenazas a cualquier chico que se le acercaba y sus imparables insinuaciones, debía admitir que a una parte de ella, una parte escondida y que no pensaba dejar salir, le gustaba su inquebrantable tenacidad y paciencia. Le había rechazado millones de veces pero él no se había detenido en su intento. Y ahí seguía él, delante de ella, intentándolo.

—Ahora te estoy echando de más. Apártate —dijo Lily más nerviosa que impaciente al verle delante de ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Con un gesto divertido, James le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Lily soltó un pequeño bufido y entornó los ojos mientras cerraba el espacio que la separaba de los peldaños del carruaje. Se subió lo más rápido que pudo y se apoyó en el respaldo, visiblemente agitada. Aquel chico le ponía de los nervios pero, entonces, ¿por qué se le estaba escapando una sonrisa mientras se alejaban hacia el castillo?

—Amigo, esa chica está loca por ti. Lo tienes hecho, eh —exclamó Sirius mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro sin poder evitar reírse.

—El curso no ha hecho nada más que empezar, Pad —dijo James alzando las cejas con una sonrisa y después se subió al carruaje seguido por el resto de los merodeadores.

**3.**

Lily y Marlenne acababan de salir de la biblioteca. Habían pasado cerca de hora y media haciendo unos cuantos ejercicios de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La asignatura era de las más estimulantes de todas las que se impartían en Hogwarts. Especialmente, en comparación con Historia de la Magia, que a pesar de los esfuerzos del pobre profesor Binns, nunca conseguía que los alumnos mantuviesen la concentración más de dos minutos seguidos.

Hacia las cinco menos cuarto, las dos chicas guardaron todas sus cosas en sus correspondientes mochilas y salieron hacia los pasillos del castillo. Marlenne tenía una reunión del club de Astronomía a las cinco en punto y no podía llegar tarde. En cuanto llegaron a las escaleras móviles del centro del castillo, las dos amigas se despidieron y cada una de ellas tomó su propio camino.

Tras decir la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, el retrato se abrió y Lily recorrió el pequeño pasillo que desembocaba en la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor. No se extrañó al ver solo a un par de alumnos jugando a ajedrez mágico. Aquella tarde se hacían las pruebas de acceso al equipo de quidditch y todo el mundo estaba allí para animar a sus respectivos amigos. Ninguna de las mejores amigas de la pelirroja iba a hacer la prueba, así que había decidido quedarse en la sala común leyendo un libro sobre Encantamientos.

Medio tumbada en uno de los mullidos sofás que estaban junto al fuego, Lily empezó a leer. La temperatura ya entrado el otoño era bastante agradable porque aun no hacía demasiado frío. Pero aun así, ella cogió una pequeña mantita que había por allí y se cubrió las piernas para leer más a gusto. No había nada mejor que aquello.

Estuvo tan concentrada durante el tiempo de lectura que Lily ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la puerta del retrato se había abierto. El jaleo de todos los alumnos hablando a voces la sacó de su propio mundo y, con un parpadeo, dirigió su mirada al hueco por el que todos sus compañeros entraban. Unos pocos venían con una gran sonrisa, riendo y sin poder evitar la emoción que sentían. Otros tantos, bastantes más, no venían tan contentos. Estaba claro quiénes habían entrado en el equipo y quiénes se habían quedado fuera.

Y entonces apareció el capitán del equipo: James Potter.

Llevaba el uniforme de quidditch todo desarreglado, con las placas de protección de los pectorales desatadas y uno de los bajos del pantalón remangado. La tela del resto del traje estaba totalmente pegado a su cuerpo. Por la cara y el cuello le caían gotas de sudor; eso también explicaba por qué se le había pegado el uniforme a la piel. Llevaba el pelo desordenado y una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

—¡Pelirroja! —la saludó James ampliando aun más la sonrisa.

Mierda. Ahí venía otra vez.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a saludarme?

—Hola —dijo Lily secamente sin dejar de leer.

—Oh, Lily, por favor, no seas tan efusiva que me deshago —replicó James con voz burlona y guiñándole un ojo en cuanto vio que ella levantaba la mirada del libro.

—Potter, ¿por qué no me haces un favor y te pierdes un rato?

—Si te pierdes conmigo, quizá me lo piense —respondió el merodeador sin perder la sonrisa.

Lily optó por, simplemente, entornar los ojos y volver a concentrarse en su libro. No iba a darle el gusto de contestarle cuando sabía que eso era lo que él quería: desquiciarla. En cuanto dejase de hacerle caso, se cansaría y se marcharía a su cuarto. Sin embargo, después de un cuarto de hora, James seguía allí, mirándola de forma insistente.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí plantado el resto de la tarde? —preguntó Lily alzando la cabeza.

—Tengo muy buenas vistas —dijo el chico con simpleza.

Con la mandíbula apretada, consecuencia de su creciente enfado junto a una sensación que no sabía clasificar, Lily se irguió un poco más con la espalda en el reposabrazos del sofá y se decidió a ignorarle olímpicamente. No iba a dedicarle ni una sola mirada, ni hablar.

—La selección del nuevo equipo ha ido muy bien. Gracias por preguntar —repuso James como si estuviese manteniendo una conversación con la pelirroja.

Nada, ni un parpadeo.

—Hemos cogido a Hamilton como nuevo bateador. Es rápido, preciso y tiene mucha fuerza. Creo que entre Sirius y él pueden hacer papilla a cualquiera. Yo andaría con cuidado si perteneciese al equipo contrario.

Ni caso.

—Swan ha tenido que quedar como reserva. Me ha costado tomar la decisión, es muy buena cazadora pero...

—Potter —dijo Lily con los ojos chispeantes—. Crees que esto me interesa por...

—Porque, ¿sabes qué es lo que tienen en común todas las historias de amor? —le explicó James y, cuando vio que ella iba a interrumpirle de nuevo, se apresuró a contestar su propia pregunta— Que alguna vez todas tuvieron un principio. Y no siempre todos fueron buenos.

Aquellas palabras, aquel mensaje críptico que aun no sabía que significado tenía, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban hablando hasta solo unos segundos antes, dejaron a Lily tan descolocada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que James desapareció escaleras arriba.

Desde luego, James Potter tenía una habilidad especial para dejarla sin palabras.

**4.**

La mañana en Hogsmeade había sido divertida. Era genial poder pasar varias horas fuera del castillo y pasear por las espaciosas calles de aquel pueblo sin las preocupaciones clásicas de los estudios.

Lo primero que habían hecho había sido pasar por la tienda de mascotas para comprar un jabón especial con el que bañar al gato de Susan. Aquel animalito era el centro de todas las atenciones de su amiga. Le mimaba de todas las formas posibles y eso incluía lo referente al baño; no iba a bañarle con un jabón normal y corriente. Al salir de la tienda de mascotas dieron varias vueltas por el pueblo y compraron alguna que otra chuchería para comer por el camino mientras charlaban y reían.

Antes de volver a Hogwarts, decidieron hacer un alto en las Tres Escobas y tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y un bocadillo. Comer chucherías siempre les abría el apetito más que eliminarlo. Cuando Madame Rosmerta les tomó nota, decidieron pedir también una bandeja de patatas fritas.

Con la tripa llena, las gryffindors se pusieron en marcha para volver al colegio. Estaban cruzando el puente que había a la salida del pueblo tan entretenidas charlando animadamente que Lily no se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba bloqueando el paso hasta que no se dio de bruces con él.

—Lo sien... —empezó a disculparse Lily antes de fijarse contra quién había chocado; en cuanto lo hizo, se calló—. Ah, eres tú.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Decías? —preguntó James con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡Muévete! —exclamó la pelirroja sin ni siquiera parpadear.

—Algo me dice que debajo de esa capa de mal genio hay una chica muy dulce, ¿me dejas probar? —señaló James con el único propósito de picar a la chica.

—Lo que vas a probar es la palma abierta de mi mano contra tu cara —masculló Lily con la mandíbula tensada.

—Oh, vamos, Lily, sé que tú también me quieres.

—Sí, quiero que te desintegres y desaparezcas.

Sin decir una palabra más, Lily le rodeó y empezó a andar, seguida por sus amigas, las cuales tardaron un poco en reaccionar y se quedaron varios pasos por detrás de la pelirroja. Aquel chico tenía algo que descontrolaba a Lily, la enfadaba y volvía loca. No era capaz de manejar las situaciones cuando estaba con él y era algo que nunca le pasaba; solo con él. Y, por un momento, se preguntó si eso en realidad era tan malo como ella misma se obligaba a creer.

—¡Eso me ha dolido! —gritó James a sus espaldas; por eso no vio la sonrisa que se le escaparon de forma inconsciente a los labios de Lily.

**5.**

La nieve caía suavemente desde el techo del Gran Comedor aunque ni un solo copo llegaba nunca al suelo. Aquel encantamiento era uno de los preferidos de Lily. Recordó con nostalgia el momento en el que entró por primera vez en aquel comedor y lo magnífico que le había parecido. Pensar que aquél era su último año la entristecía. Ese colegio lo significaba todo para ella, era su hogar, y dentro de unos meses tendría que hacer las maletas para no volver.

No quería ponerse triste, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería apartar todas aquellas ideas de su cabeza. Pero en cuanto se metió en la boca un trozo de carne untado en puré de patatas no pudo evitar pensar que tampoco le quedaban demasiadas comidas como ésas dentro de ese castillo.

—¿Estás perdida? —preguntó una voz demasiado conocida para ella.

Lily dejó caer su tenedor en el plato y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa.

—Potter, ¿tú de verdad eres un merodeador? Creía que estabais todo el día haciendo bromas y esas cosas. Pero tú tienes mucho tiempo libre —quiso saber Lily girando su cara y apoyando su mejilla sobre su palma abierta.

—Yo creo que sí estás perdida —insistió James sin hacer caso a lo que Lily le había preguntado.

—Estoy en el Gran Comedor, por si no te habías dado cuenta —replicó Lily sin demasiada emoción en la voz.

—Por eso. El cielo pilla muy lejos de aquí —dijo James mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Lily.

La pelirroja, por un momento, se quedó petrificada ante la intensidad de la mirada del merodeador. Y, por otra breve instante, tan breve que ni siquiera podía asegurar que hubiese ocurrido, sus palabras la dejaron sin respiración. No podía apartar sus ojos de él, por más que lo intentaba, no podía. Cada vez era más difícil mantenerse en sus trece de que no sentía absolutamente nada por el cabecilla de los merodeadores.

—¿Oyes eso? —preguntó James con la misma expresión, sin apartar sus ojos de Lily, acercándose lentamente a ella, tan lentamente que ni siquiera él se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Lily, casi sin aliento.

—Mi corazón, acelerándose al verte.

Lily se obligó a tragar saliva y, fue al parpadear, cuando se dio cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba James de su cara. Apretando los labios, Lily se echó hacia atrás y apartó sus ojos de los del chico, clavándolos en los guisantes de su plato.

—Deberías rendirte de una vez —propuso Lily con no tanta seguridad como quería.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué no?

—Ya sabes por qué, Lily.

Sin darle opción a réplica, James se levantó del banco y se fue, dejando a Lily aun más confundida de lo que estaba. Maldito Potter. Malditas hormonas. Maldito corazón.

**6.**

El profesor Flitwick, con su simpatía habitual, dio por terminada la clase. Mientras él desaparecía en dirección a su despacho, todos los alumnos empezaron a recoger las cosas que tenían encima de la mesa. Lily, charlando con sus amigas, metió los pergaminos y el estuche con su pluma dentro de su mochila. Le encantaba Encantamientos y, además, se le daba de maravilla. No había terminado de cerrar la mochila cuando _alguien_ se sentó encima de su pupitre, provocando que la chica alzase la mirada para ver quién era.

—¿Sabes, pelirroja? He estado pensando —inició James la conversación.

—Vaya por Dios, eso sí que es una novedad —le interrumpió Lily entornando los ojos irónicamente.

—Y he llegado a la conclusión —continuó James obviando la interrupción de la chica— de que tú y yo nos conocemos de antes.

—Claro que nos conocemos de antes, Potter. Llevas pegándome el coñazo dos años, como para no conocerte —dijo Lily cerrando la mochila.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro y le dio la espalda al chico para alcanzar a su amiga Marlenne, la cual le estaba esperando junto a la puerta con una mirada de lo más divertido. A ella le hacía gracia que el merodeador fuese detrás de Lily después de todos los desplantes de su amiga; sí que debía de estar colado por Lily.

—En otra vida estuvimos locamente enamorados, nos casamos y fuimos felices para siempre.

Lily se quedó congelada a medio camino entre su pupitre y la puerta. Sus pies parecían haberse quedado pegados en el suelo y su corazón había adquirido una velocidad propia de una maratón. ¿Qué hacía latiendo tan rápido? No tenía ningún permiso para hacerlo cuando James Potter estaba cerca y decía esa clase de cosas. Tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire para recomponerse un poco y se dio media vuelta, clavando sus ojos en los satisfechos del merodeador. Había conseguido descolocarla, de nuevo, y él se había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Lily como si no hubiese sido capaz de procesar lo que él le había dicho antes, y posiblemente no hubiese podido hacerlo aun.

—He dicho que ya sé de qué te conozco. Porque en otra vida estuvimos locamente enamorados, acabamos casados, con muchos hijos y fuimos felices para siempre —respondió el merodeador con simpleza metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Un silencio... No era incómodo, sino extraño. El silencio que se interpuso entre ellos fue extraño. Mucho. La energía que allí se sentía era la propia de un duelo. Cada uno de ellos emitía una sensación tan diferente que chocaban antes de que pudiese llegar al otro, produciendo un ambiente de mezclas inclasificables.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido? —preguntó Lily alzando una ceja, impertérrita, aparentemente; su voz era demasiado suave como para eso.

—No se me ha ocurrido. Lo he descubierto —le guiñó un ojo James sin perder el buen humor.

—Ya, claro —afirmó Lily más recompuesta, intentando ser sarcástica mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Pues has tardado un poco, ¿no? Después de siete años...

—Tú aun no te has dado cuenta. Sigo teniendo ventaja —sonrió el merodeador.

—Pregúntate por qué será —intercedió Lily queriendo zanjar la conversación.

—Porque eres muy cabezota —dijo James encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero resulta que las almas gemelas están destinadas a encontrarse.

No era justo. Eso fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza a Lily en cuento las palabras de James salieron de su boca. No era justo que consiguiese desarmarla tan fácilmente. ¿No se daba cuenta de que así era mucho más difícil para ella negar lo que quizá, solo quizá, estaba sintiendo por él? Quizá porque se estaba dando cuenta era por lo que lo estaba haciendo. Aun así, seguía sin ser justo.

**7.**

El calor que desprendía la chimenea era de agradecer. Fuera de los muros del castillo, la nieve caía copiosamente sobre los terrenos que rodeaban Hogwarts. Pero en la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor todo el mundo estaba ajeno del clima al verse envueltos por el calor que allí hacía.

Aunque ya era bien entrada la noche y muchos de ellos deberían estar ya acostados en sus respectivas camas, había mucha gente en la sala común. Algunos jugaban al ajedrez mágico o al snap explosivo. Otros hacían a todo correr unos deberes que habían dejado para último momento. Otros hablaban y reían animadamente. Lily y sus amigas estaban en este último grupo.

—¡Y otro éxito para los merodeadores!

Esas palabras se oyeron antes de que cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de que el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda se hubiese abierto. Todo el mundo dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, algunos inclusos se pusieron de pie, para dar la bienvenida al grupo de chicos que, al parecer, acababan de llevar a cabo una de sus múltiples fechorías sin que nadie se diese cuenta —teniendo en cuenta que en todo lo que hacían se veía el sello de los merodeadores, la teoría más extendida que hacían la vista gorda—.

—Tendríais que haber visto la cara de esos slytherins —gritó Peter emocionado.

—Si les hubieseis reconocido —dijo Sirius con voz solemne—, porque les hemos dejado la cara verde.

Todos se echaron a reír y pronto se formó un círculo alrededor de los cuatro chicos para que les contasen cómo habían hecho esa broma y cuál la reacción de sus víctimas. Lily y sus amigas, por supuesto, por principios —más los de la pelirroja que los de las demás—, ni se movieron del sitio. Fingieron no escuchar nada de lo que los merodeadores contaban a voz en grito y trataron de concentrarse en la conversación que habían estado manteniendo hasta ese momento, aunque, la verdad sea dicha, ninguna de ellas sabía muy bien de qué estaban hablando antes de la irrupción de los chicos.

—Pero si está aquí mi pelirroja favorita —exclamó James después de que el círculo que se había formado alrededor de él y sus amigos empezase a deshacerse; ya era hora de ir a la cama, cada uno a la suya.

—Vete —dijo Lily sin ni siquiera mirarle—. Y quita ese mi y ese favorita.

—Y veo que con su buen humor habitual —comentó James sin perder su sonrisa.

—¿Qué parte de vete es la que no has entendido? —preguntó Lily, sintiéndose nerviosa, condenadamente nerviosa. Odiaba sentirse así cada vez que él estaba cerca. Sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo por él, sabía que hacía ya tiempo, más del que estaba dispuesta a admitir, se había empezado a enamorar de él. Pero no podía admitirlo. Admitir que se estaba enamorando de él no entraba dentro de las posibilidades. Sería como dejarle ganar. Y tenía tanto miedo a lo que pasaría después.

—No puedo irme, pelirroja. Tengo que mirarte un rato antes de dormir para aprenderme tu cara de memoria y así recordarte en mis sueños.

Cuando le decía esas cosas, Lily le odiaba todavía más. Le odiaba porque, en ese momento, se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera podía negarse a sí misma lo que sentía por aquel chico. La desarmaba, derribaba sus defensas, las echaba abajo y andaba sobre los escombros como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Y, bueno, la gente se crea defensas, construye muros a su alrededor por una razón, ¿no? Al parecer, los suyos no habían sido ni lo suficientemente altos ni lo suficientemente fuertes.

La posibilidad de que él los hubiese escalado y hubiese entrado dentro ni siquiera se la había planteado.

—¿Sabes, Potter? Creo... creo que ya te has divertido bastante conmigo —dijo Lily, porque no iba a dejar que se pasease sobre sus escombros ni un minuto más.

—¿Divertirme contigo? ¿Por qué iba esto a divertirme? —preguntó James, perdiendo el toque de buen humor.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

—¿De verdad crees que esto para mí es divertido? ¿Crees que me gusta estar así contigo? —la seriedad de James esta vez fue irrevocable.

—Pues para no gustarte, eso es lo que parece —le desafió Lily, a pesar de saber que estaba siendo realmente injusta con el chico. Y, por si no la había fastidiado ya bastante, decidió seguir hablando—. Me persigues, me acosas, cada minuto que tienes libre lo dedicas a hacerme la vida imposible. Usas frases hechas, dices que me quieres, me invitas a salir, espantas a cualquier ser vivo que se me acerque. Para ti no soy más que un juego con el que...

—¡Basta! —gritó James, haciendo callar a la pelirroja al instante, y atraer alguna que otra mirada de los pocos rezagados que aun estaban en la sala común.

El dolor en la voz y los ojos del merodeador fueron tan palpables que Lily se habría abofeteado a sí misma en ese mismo momento. Se había pasado. Lo había hecho. No debería haber dicho ni una sola palabra de las que había pronunciado. No solo porque eso no era verdad —ella bien lo sabía, aunque no fuese capaz de reconocerlo—, sino porque él no lo merecía. James no se merecía que le dijese nada de lo que le acababa de decir. Había sido injusta, y cruel.

—¿Sabes, Lily? Yo... me rindo —dijo James, casi en un susurro; se había cansado—. Eso es lo que querías, ¿no? Que te dejase en paz. Pues ahí lo tienes. Tranquila, que no volveré a molestarte. Nunca más

La dureza de cada palabra salida de la boca de James parecía enrollarse alrededor del cuerpo de la pelirroja, estrujándola y arrebatándole el aire. Si había algo que Lily nunca había visto hacer al chico era rendirse, jamás. Ésa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. No importaba lo mal que estuviesen las cosas, él siempre seguía intentándolo. Y ella había acabado con todo eso.

El merodeador se había dado media vuelta y había empezado a caminar hacia las escaleras para subir al dormitorio. Pero antes de poner el pie en el primer escalón, se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta quedar frente a Lily.

—Y te voy a decir una cosa —exclamó James señalándola con el dedo—. Vas por la vida como si estuvieses en posesión de la verdad absoluta, como si tuvieses el timón del bien y del mal. Tú tienes esa idea sobre mí aunque hace mucho tiempo que sabes que no soy así, por mucho que quieras convencerte. Pero eres tan... cabezota, eres tan cabezota. Crees que siempre tienes la razón, pero no la tienes. Y lo único que haces es escudarte en toda esa mierda para no reconocer lo que en realidad sientes por mí.

No se oyó una palabra más.

**8.**

La nieve ya se había derretido en los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando Lily decidió que era el momento de hacer honor a la característica más notable de su casa y hablar de una vez por todas con James Potter.

Desde aquella noche en la que el merodeador le dijo que se rendía con ella —y le cantó las cuarenta, todo hay que decirlo—, no había vuelto a cruzar con él ni media palabra. El chico había cumplido al pie de la letra con su promesa. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: estaba terriblemente enfadado. James no era alguien que se enfadase con facilidad y, si se enfadaba por alguna razón, éste no solía durar mucho. Pero ella había acabado con eso. Llevaba sin dirigirle la palabra, o incluso mirarla, veintitrés días enteros.

Veintitrés días eran muchos días.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar —ahora que James no la perseguía por todas partes tenía mucho tiempo libre—. Pensó en todas las veces que la había perseguido, pensó en todas las veces que le había reventado alguna cita, pensó en todas las cosas que le sacaban de quicio de él. Y se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no le molestaban. Todas las cosas por las que al principio le odiaba, y le ponían histérica, y le desquiciaban los nervios, ahora eran las cosas por las que le gustaba. Como cuando se revolvía el pelo, o le decía cosas bonitas, o la miraba con esos ojos que la traspasaban.

Aunque se había dado cuenta muy tarde.

Lo había admitido muy tarde.

Y era posible que fuera demasiado tarde, y que ya no quisiese verla ni pintada al óleo, y que se lo había ganado a pulso, pero tenía que hablar con él.

Lily asomó la cabeza con cuidado dentro de la habitación por si acaso había alguien más en ella y una especie de alivio y nerviosismo la inundó al ver que no había nadie más, James estaba solo. Había llegado el momento. Tomando una bocanada de aire, tocó suavemente en el marco de la puerta y esperó alguna respuesta por parte del chico. El merodeador giró la cabeza y Lily pudo ver que apretaba los labios al verla, sin hacer ningún gesto que la invitase a entrar.

Pero eso no detuvo a la pelirroja.

Con todo el aplomo que fue capaz de reunir, entró en la habitación y solo se detuvo cuando llegó junto al chico. Se quedó quieta, de pie, frente a él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Quizá debería haberse preparado un discurso.

—Hola —dijo Lily tras varios minutos en vista de que no sabía cómo empezar una conversación.

James alzó su cara y la miró sin saber muy bien qué pretendía la pelirroja. Se quedó mirándola sin casi parpadear, como diciéndole que hablase, que adelante.

—Yo... no sé qué decir —admitió Lily nerviosa mientras se retorcía los dedos; definitivamente debería haberse preparado un discurso.

—Quizá deberías haberlo pensado antes de venir, ¿no? —concedió James con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es que si me hubiese parado a pensarlo, no habría venido —admitió Lily por segunda vez.

Los ojos de James la escrutaban con mucha fuerza. Intentaba averiguar cuál era la intención de Lily al ir a su habitación y a hablar con él. Había sido ella la que había querido que él la dejase en paz, y lo había hecho; por fin lo había hecho. ¿Y ahora ella venía a donde él? No entendía nada.

—Sé que no es un buen comienzo...

—No, no lo es —le cortó James con voz seria—. Mira, Lily, si no tienes nada que decirme, creo que será mejor que...

—Tenías razón —soltó Lily sin poder contenerse al ver que la oportunidad se le escapaba.

Un silencio pesado cayó como una losa en la habitación. James no podía creer lo que había oído. Estuvo hasta tentado de pedirle que le repitiese lo que le había dicho, pero temía que al hacerlo ella dijese algo distinto. Lily, por su parte, con esas palabras, resumió en solo dos palabras todo lo que quería decirle. Y, aunque sabía que no era suficiente, al menos era un buen comienzo.

—Todo lo que dijiste la otra noche era verdad —dijo Lily lentamente—. Lo de la idea que tenía sobre ti, y... y lo de que creo que siempre tengo la razón. Y lo de que me escudo... Eso es verdad. Todo es verdad. Me escudo.

James no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Si el anterior _tenías razón_ le había sorprendido, lo que había dicho a continuación le había dejado sin palabras. Se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado y se quedó delante de ella. ¿Cómo iba a seguir enfadado con ella? Es que no podía, ni aunque lo intentase. No podía. Y menos cuando le miraba con esos ojos.

—Me escudaba —susurró Lily—. Ya no quiero hacerlo más.

En cuanto esas cinco palabras salieron de su boca, Lily se dio cuenta de lo fácil que había sido en realidad. Llevaba tantos meses negándolo, escondiéndolo, que no se había parado a pensar en lo bien que se sentiría en admitirlo, como si se hubiese quitado un peso enorme de encima y ahora pesase muy poquito.

—¿Y eso qué... qué significa? —preguntó James con su nariz muy cerca de la de ella.

—Significa que... —respondió Lily, nerviosa— Que ya no me molesta que te revuelvas el pelo. O que juegues con la snitch. O que seas un merodeador, y hagas bromas, y te metas con los slytherins, y todas esas cosas que hacéis los merodeadores. O que me pidas salir.

A estas alturas, el corazón de Lily latía tan rápido que creía que se le iba a salir por la boca. No sabía si él podría escucharlo pero desde luego era algo que no le sorprendería en absoluto. Había admitido delante de él lo que había tratado de negar desde hacía ya casi dos años. No es que hubiese sido precisamente poco.

—Así que... ¿no te molestaría si te pidiese salir otra vez? —preguntó James, volviendo a sonreír de esa forma que le encandilaba.

Lily se limitó a negar con la cabeza suavemente, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios. La sonrisa de James se ensanchó y puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la pelirroja, acariciando su cuerpo por encima de la ropa hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda. Pero ni siquiera hizo falta que el merodeador le hiciese aquella pregunta que le había repetido mil veces durante los meses anteriores.

Los dos sabían la respuesta.

* * *

_Bueeeeeeno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Al final no me he quedado completamente satisfecha con el resultado. La idea se me ocurrió tras una conversación con una de mis mejores amigas, sobre las frases hechas que se utilizan para ligar, especialmente las que usan los chicos, y pensé que sería divertido escribir una historia James&Lily con este tema. ¡Y éste es el resultado! _

_No quería que solo fuesen escenas independientes, sino que se viese un desarrollo en los sentimientos de Lily, que son los que son negados desde el primer momento, hasta que finalmente son admitidos por la chica en la última escena. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestras opiniones para saber qué os ha parecido en los **reviews**._

_Un besazo y un achuchón,_

_Rose._


End file.
